Ceres
|connections = Mars Jupiter | relay = None }} Ceres is a dwarf planet that has the Grineer as the controlling faction. Ceres becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Ceres Junction on Mars after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Targets for Ceres are Lieutenant Lech Kril and Captain Vor. They can be found in the mission node Exta where they drop the component blueprints for the parts of the Warframe, , and the . Both Vor and Kril have a higher than average chance to drop Orokin Cells. Most missions on Ceres take place in the Grineer Shipyard tile set, which was first featured in the Tethra's Doom event and then implemented permanently in . Ceres was also the first planet to have Hijack missions available, introduced in the same event. Ceres is the first planet (and until , the only planet) to feature the Grineer Shipyard Tile Set. Ceres does not currently have a Tenno Relay. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Corpus will appear as a "Sideable or Opposing" faction while the Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Tips *Kiste, Cinxia, Casta, and Draco are excellent missions to look for Orokin Cells. *The Seimeni and Gabii Dark Sectors are a great place for newer players who haven't progressed through all the planets as yet to farm credits, offering approximately per mission provided players are in a fully-occupied Squad. *Particularly, if you are playing alone, try to ensure that you have at least one of the four base elements ( , , , and ) on your weapons, as Prosecutor Guardsmen are only vulnerable to one specific element. **Try to build towards having one base element on your primary weapon, one on your secondary weapon, another on your melee weapon, and a final base element on your sentinel weapon. **Combined elements ( , , and ) have no effect on Prosecutors. **In the event that players do not have the necessary elemental damage to attack Prosecutors, they are also vulnerable to damage, though not to the same degree as the element they are weak to. Notes *Since Ceres is currently one of the only two planets where the Grineer Shipyard tileset is used (the other being Sedna), it is the first and most common planet on which Drudges can be found. Being Grineer non-combatants, Drudges will ignore the player and continue to work unless they are attacked or damaged, in which case they will attack the player with their worktools. Trivia *Ceres is named after the Roman Goddess of agriculture and the harvest. Missions on Ceres are named after different Roman/Greek-relations and numerous asteroids. **Ceres is the only known dwarf planet in the inner solar system and the closest of the five identified dwarf planets recognized by the IAU, and may have liquid water. This may be why the in-game version of Ceres (specifically the Grineer Shipyard tileset featured on Ceres) has enough water to experience constant rainstorms. *Ceres is a very interesting and strategic point for the Grineer. As Ceres is the only dwarf planet located in the Asteroid Belt, the Grineer can easily mine the nearby bounty of mineral and metal-rich asteroids to build their ships. de:Ceres es:Ceres fr:Cérès ru:Церера Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta